A Month With Sai
by uLiezha
Summary: "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mencemaskan orang yang kucintai?" / "Setiap air mata yang kau teteskan untukku saat ini, akan kuganti dengan setiap detak jantungku untukmu seminggu lagi," - The 3rd of SaiHina Series


**A month with Sai**

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mencemaskan orang yang kucintai?" / "Setiap air mata yang kau teteskan untukku saat ini, akan kuganti dengan setiap detak jantungku untukmu seminggu lagi,"

The 3rd of SaiHina Series

Author : uL!ezha

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M

Pairing : Sai & Hinata

Warning : Canon; AR; MissTypo(s); (**makin**) OOC; Author's PoV; dll.

_**The First Week**_

CKLEK!

"Hinata?" sapa Sai dengan nada tanya, begitu dia melihat seorang gadis bersurai indigo sepanjang pinggang sedang memasak di pantry saat dia membuka pintu rumahnya sore ini.

"Okaeri nasai, Sai-kun...," sapa Hinata sambil menoleh ke arah pintu dan tersenyum ceria untuk pria yang masih berdiri terpaku di sana.

"Eh? Ta-tadaima...," Sai membalas sapaan itu dengan terbata-bata, begitu gembira mendengar ucapan selamat datang yang sebelumnya tidak pernah sekalipun dia dapatkan.

"Kau lapar, Sai-kun? Aku sedang memasak untuk makan malam. Semoga kau suka," ujar Hinata kembali fokus dengan aktivitasnya.

"Kapan kau datang? Bagaimana kau masuk? Apa yang sedang kau masak?" tanya Sai tanpa jeda, kaget, bingung, tapi juga senang melihat sosok makhluk Tuhan paling cantik itu sedang memakai apron berwarna ungu muda sibuk memasak untuknya.

"Aku datang tadi siang. Aku masuk dengan menggunakan kunci duplikat yang kau berikan dua hari lalu. Saat ini, aku sedang memasak momen tofu. Itu makanan favoritmu, kan?" tanya Hinata setelah menjawab semua pertanyaan Sai satu per satu tanpa ragu.

Sai menutup pintu rumahnya, lalu berjalan ke pantry, mendekati Hinata. Merasakan pundaknya diusap pelan, Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Pria tampan itu sudah berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," bisik Sai sambil menunduk. Berusaha untuk mencium aroma lezat dari masakan Hinata dan menghirup wangi lavender yang menguar dari gadis di depannya.

"Mandilah, Sai-kun! Akan aku selesaikan dulu masakan ini," kata Hinata sambil mendorong pria itu menuju kamar mandi.

"Baiklah," jawab Sai tanpa banyak bicara.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Masakan Hinata telah matang sempurna. Namun Sai belum selesai juga. Saat Hinata sedang menata meja makan, tiba-tiba terdengar pintu kamar mandi dibuka.

"Hinata, bisakah kau mengambilkan handukku? Ada di dekat penghangat," ujar Sai dari balik pintu.

Melihat Sai sedang melongok dari balik pintu kamar mandi dengan dada telanjang dan rambut basah kuyup, jantung Hinata mendadak berdebar-debar. Bingung dan takut, gadis itu menggeleng.

"Hn? Aku sih tidak keberatan mengambilnya sendiri ke sana, asal kau juga tidak keberatan melihatku berjalan telanjang," ujar Sai sambil menyeringai setelah melihat rona merah di wajah ayu gadis itu.

"Sa-Sai-kun...!" pekik Hinata semakin berdebar-debar.

"Hmph...! Tolonglah...," menahan tawa Sai pun memohon.

Tak perlu diminta dua kali, Hinata segera meraih kain tebal berbahan lembut warna putih yang digantung di dekat mesin penghangat dan mengulurkannya kepada Sai dengan membalikkan badan.

"I-ini...," ucap Hinata gugup.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata? Seperti belum pernah melihatku telanjang saja," ucap Sai melihat tingkah malu-malu gadis itu.

"Sa-Sai-kun...! Be-berhenti menggodaku...," Hinata memekik kian keras, tapi juga kian terbata-bata.

Sai hanya tertawa kecil. Kemudian menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi. Sementara Hinata menuju meja makan. Duduk di sana menunggu Sai.

Tak sampai semenit, Sai keluar dari kamar mandi dengan lilitan handuk di pinggangnya. Kemudian dia menuju ooshire dan mengambil sebuah yukata. Tanpa basa-basi, pria tampan bertubuh kekar itu segera melepaskan lilitan handuk dan mengenakan yukata itu di hadapan Hinata. Terkejut, Hinata segera menutup kedua matanya erat-erat. Sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang saat ini benar-benar terasa panas.

"Su-sudah matang..., Sai-kun. A-ayo kita makan...," ajak Hinata sambil melirik Sai, siapa tahu pria itu sudah selesai memakai baju.

"Kau mengintipku, Nona Hyuuga?" tanya Sai tanpa tedeng aling-aling, menggoda Hinata.

"Eh?! Ti-tidak...! Ka-kau sendiri yang berganti baju di depanku, kan?" sangkal Hinata balik tanya, retoris, tak mau disalahkan.

Sai tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu berjalan ke arah meja makan, duduk di hadapan Hinata. Dia memandangi gadis itu dengan tatapan terpesona. Sesaat kemudian, mereka makan malam bersama tanpa banyak bicara.

Setelah selesai makan, Sai dan Hinata membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring bersama.

"Masih sore, Hinata. Apakah kau ingin melukis?" tanya Sai saat selesai mencuci piring.

"Iya," jawab Hinata singkat. Sai meraih jemari Hinata, menggandengnya. Mereka pun berjalan ke ruang galeri lukis Sai.

Ruangan ini begitu gelap jika lampunya tidak dinyalakan. Bahkan begitu pengap karena tanpa jendela. Namun dua sosok berbeda gender yang sedang melukis di dalam sana, entah mengapa begitu betah. Duduk berhadap-hadapan dan sibuk dengan kertas dan kuas masing-masing.

Hari ini waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Rasanya baru saja mereka mulai mengotori kertas dengan tinta, tapi langit di luar sana sudah berubah dari warna mata sang gadis Hyuuga menjadi warna mata pria di hadapannya.

"Hinata, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu," ujar Sai tiba-tiba.

"Hn? Ada apa, Sai-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil tetap meneruskan aktivitasnya.

Sejenak Sai terdiam, seakan mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting.

"Begini, mmm...," ujar Sai terhenti sesaat. "Untuk beberapa hari ini, aku tidak bisa menemanimu membuat kaligrafi ataupun berlatih melukis," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Eh?! Ke-Kenapa, Sai-kun? Apakah kau akan pergi untuk menjalankan misi?" tanya Hinata ingin tahu.

"Tidak," jawab Sai singkat.

"Apakah kau kembali menjadi Anbu?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Sai dengan cara yang sama.

"Apakah kau harus menjalani latihan khusus?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi.

"Hn, semacam itulah...," kali ini jawaban Sai berbeda.

Hinata tersenyum sambil meletakkan kuasnya, lalu menghampiri pria tampan yang saat ini telah menjadi kekasihnya itu. Tubuh langsingnya memeluk tubuh kekar sang pria dari belakang, mendekapnya erat.

"Semoga kau berhasil dan bisa menyelesaikan latihanmu dengan cepat," bisik Hinata di telinga Sai.

"Iya. Terima kasih, Hinata," ucap Sai sambil menoleh, lalu mengecup pipi Hinata dengan lembut.

Hinata membalas kecupan itu dengan ciuman lembut di bibir Sai. Pria tampan itu meletakkan kuasnya. Kemudian memeluk pinggang Hinata agar duduk di pangkuannya sambil tetap mengunci bibirnya dalam ciuman yang kian memanas. Persis seperti cara mereka berciuman pertama kali waktu itu.

"Mmh..., Sai-kun...," bisik Hinata begitu ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Hn?" gumam Sai bertanya.

"A-aku..., harus pulang sekarang...," ujar Hinata, ragu.

"Kau ingin pulang?" tanya Sai berbisik tepat di telinga Hinata, retoris menggoda.

Hinata memandang wajah Sai dengan tatapan bingung. Dia tidak ingin pulang, tapi saat ini sudah larut malam. Jika ayahnya tahu dia pulang larut malam lagi, bisa-bisa dia di-jyuuken begitu sampai rumah.

"Mmm...," Hinata hanya menggumam pelan, tidak mengangguk ataupun menggelengkan kepala.

Sai tersenyum melihat ekspresi ambigu Hinata. Seakan mengerti bahwa gadis itu enggan pergi, tapi harus segera kembali.

"Aku antar kau pulang," ucap Sai menawarkan.

"Hn..., a-arigatou, Sai-kun...," ucap Hinata lirih.

Sekali lagi, Sai hanya tersenyum. Kemudian dia mengecup kening Hinata dengan lembut setelah menepikan poni tebalnya.

_**The Second Week**_

Sepi. Sudah sepuluh hari dijalani oleh Hinata hanya dengan bayangan tubuh kekasihnya yang kurus itu.

Iya, Sai selalu mengendap-endap mengikuti gadis bersurai indigo itu. Dan selalu segera menghilang setiap kali dia merasa gadis manis itu menyadari kehadirannya.

Di perpustakaan, saat dia membaca buku. Di kedai Paman Teuchi, saat dia menikmati ramen Ichiraku. Di hutan desa Konoha, saat dia melukis air terjun indah itu. Di depan rumah Sai, setiap kali melewatinya saat dia pulang karena terkekang rasa rindu.

Bahkan tiga hari yang lalu, Hinata sampai menjajah rumah Sai menggunakan kunci duplikat yang diberikan oleh pria itu kepadanya. Dan kini, gadis itu mengulanginya sekali lagi. Masuk ke rumah kekasihnya tanpa permisi.

Akan tetapi, tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Malah sepertinya, rumah itu seolah sudah ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya selama sewindu. Begitu pengap dan berdebu. Hingga akhirnya, Hinata membersihkan ruangan itu tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dulu.

"Sai-kun, kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Hinata pada diri sendiri saat membuka kamar Sai.

Hinata menghela nafas saat melihat kondisi ruang privasi yang penuh memori itu. Ranjang Sai dengan bantal dan guling asal tergeletak, selimut tidak terlipat, dan dihiasi puluhan lembar kertas terserak. Ada berbagai macam sketsa terlukis di sana. Sebagian besar adalah pemandangan alam sekitar desa Konoha. Hanya beberapa saja berupa lukisan wanita.

Hinata memandangi lembaran-lembaran lukisan wanita itu satu per satu. Ada lukisan seorang gadis duduk di bawah pohon sedang melukis air terjun. Ada sketsa seorang gadis sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan sendirian. Ada gambar seorang gadis sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju gerbang Desa Konoha.

Bahkan beberapa lembar sketsa yang lainnya adalah lukisan gadis sedang memandang sebuah rumah dengan tatapan hampa. Rumah yang baru saja dia bersihkan.

"I-ini...," Hinata tercengang mengamati setiap lukisan itu.

Setiap lembaran itu menceritakan kisah yang berbeda, tapi dengan obyek tokoh yang sama. Dirinya sendiri. Dan semua itu adalah hal-hal yang dia lakukan selama seminggu ini. Sebelum akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk membuka rumah yang dia harapkan menjadi rumah masa depannya bersama orang yang dia cintai.

'Sai-ku..., kau dimana...?' batin Hinata kian bertanya-tanya.

_**The Third Week**_

Sore itu Hinata duduk bawah pohon di dekat air terjun. Seperti biasa, dia berlatih melukis di sana. Bedanya, saat ini dia sendiri. Tidak ada kekasihnya yang menemani. Sai, sudah dua puluh hari ini menghindarinya, entah kenapa.

Angin bertiup pelan. Membuat surai indigonya berkibar menutupi wajahnya. Naluriah, jemarinya menepikan helaian lembut itu dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga. Di antara aroma lavender yang tercium dari rambutnya, ada wangi maskulin yang sangat dia kenal.

'Dimana?' tanya Hinata dalam hati. Dia meletakkan peralatan lukisnya.

TCK! Kekkei genkai gadis Hyuuga itu tiba-tiba aktif. Mencari sumber aroma yang memanjakan penciumannya. Di atas, pada salah satu cabang pohon. Ada sosok seorang pria sedang memperhatikannya dari sana.

"Sai-kun!" pekik Hinata sambil berdiri dan langsung melompat ke arah sumber keharuman yang akhir-akhir ini sangat dia rindukan.

Akan tetapi, pria itu segera menghindar. Tubuhnya bergerak menjauh dari incaran. Membuat Hinata harus bersusah payah mengejar. Hingga akhirnya saat pria itu berpijak di atas tanah, Hinata segera meraih jemari panjang Sai dan menariknya agar dia tak lari lagi.

"Berhenti, Sai-kun!" teriak Hinata sambil mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kekasihnya yang baru saja dia kejar karena pria itu berusaha menghindarinya mati-matian.

"Lepaskan aku, Hinata," pinta Sai datar, tanpa menoleh ke arah gadis yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Lihat aku, Sai-kun!" kali ini Hinata yang meminta, dengan sedikit menghentakkan tangan Sai agar dia sedikit menolehkan wajahnya.

Nihil respon, Hinata melonggarkan genggaman tanganya, lalu melepaskan tangan Sai. Merasa bebas, Sai bergerak maju beberapa langkah, menjaga jarak dari gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku harus pergi berlatih," pamit Sai dengan suara lirih, masih dengan posisi membelakangi Hinata.

"Kau sudah menghindariku selama tiga minggu, Sai-kun...," ucap Hinata sedih. "Kau mengacuhkanku, memalingkan wajah dariku, bahkan selalu memutar tubuh setiap melihatku...," lanjutnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf, Hinata. Akhir-akhir ini aku agak sibuk," ujar Sai berusaha memberi penjelasan. "Tapi aku tidak apa-apa, kok! Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan aku," sambung Sai setenang mungkin, sambil mengukir wajah tersenyum palsu. Beruntung Hinata tak melihatnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mencemaskan orang yang kucintai?" tanya Hinata retoris.

Sai tercengang mendengar kalimat tanya itu. Perlahan dia berbalik, menghadap ke arah Hinata. Mata kelamnya memandang wajah gadis itu dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah. Setetes air sebening kristal terjatuh dari mata putih kekasihnya. Perlahan pria tampan itu mendekat dan meraih tangan gadis manis di hadapannya. Menggenggamnya kuat-kuat. Kemudian menariknya agar dia bisa mendekapnya erat.

"Sebentar lagi, Hinata, beri aku waktu seminggu lagi," pinta Sai pelan. "Percayalah padaku, kumohon," bisiknya dengan suara kian lirih.

Akan tetapi Hinata tak memberi respon. Entah membalas pelukannya, ataupun menjawab permintaan pria itu. Dia berdiri kaku dalam dekapan hangat Sai. Hanya air matanya saja yang masih terus mengalir.

Sejenak kemudian Sai melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Hinata tajam, tapi juga lembut. Kedua tangannya meremas pelan pundak gadis bersurai indigo itu. Kemudian ibu jari tangan kanannya bergerak pelan menuju pipi chubby Hinata. Menghapus jejak basah di sana.

"Setiap air mata yang kau teteskan untukku saat ini, akan kuganti dengan setiap detak jantungku untukmu seminggu lagi," bisik Sai pelan. "Jadi kumohon, tunggu aku," pinta Sai sekali lagi.

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Hinata, Sai segera memutar tubuhnya. Berjalan menjauh dengan langkah pelan tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Meninggalkan gadis itu dalam keheningan ditemani air matanya yang kembali menetes menghujam bumi.

_**The Fourth Week**_

"Kau tega sekali membohongiku, Sai-kun...," ucap Hinata menahan kesal.

Saat ini dia sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumah Sai dengan wajah memerah karena perasaannya bercampur aduk antara marah, kesal, gemas, sedih, senang, semuanya. Dia mengetuk pintu rumah Sai dengan agak kasar sejenak tadi. Membuat sang pemilik rumah memandang wajahnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Pria tampan itu bahkan tak sempat memasangkan semua kancing bajunya karena tergesa-gesa membukakan pintu.

"Hinata? Ada apa?" tanya Sai bingung.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kepadaku bahwa selama ini ayah yang melatihmu ?" tanya Hinata sambil menahan tangisnya.

Sejenak Sai tersentak. 'Dari mana Hinata tahu, ya?' tanya Sai dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebelum menjawab, Sai meraih tangan Hinata, mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah, lalu duduk bersebelahan di ruang tengah. Dia tersenyum melirik Hinata yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan penuh rasa gundah.

"Itu syarat dari ayahmu, Nona, agar aku bisa menikahimu," akhirnya Sai menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Ungh...! Kau membuatku cemas...," Hinata memukul-mukul dada bidang Sai. "Kau membuat hatiku resah...," kali ini air matanya tak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Maafkan aku," sahut Sai sambil menahan kedua tangan kecil gadis di depannya agar berhenti memukulinya.

Begitu Hinata terlihat lebih tenang, Sai langsung mendekapnya erat. Menyandarkan keningnya pada pundak kurus Hinata. Memanjakan indera penciumannya dengan menghirup wangi lavender yang menguar dari sana. Sambil membelai setiap helaian halus surai indigonya yang panjang.

"Hhh..., aku merindukanmu, Hinata," bisik Sai lirih, tepat di telinga Hinata.

"A-aku juga..., merindukanmu, Sai-kun...," bisik Hinata tak kalah lirih. " Teramat sangat...," lanjutnya sambil mengusap punggung kurus Sai lembut.

Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata membiarkan pria tampan itu tetap bersandar. Hingga tiba-tiba dia merasakan pundaknya basah. Kemudian dia berusaha merenggangkan pelukan, membuat jarak walau tak jauh.

Sai menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya. Takut Hinata melihat ekspresinya yang tak biasa. Sentuhan lembut jemari Hinata di dagunya membuat dia perlahan mendongak. Lalu keduanya saling menatap. Dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu sama-sama berkaca-kaca. Namun bibir masing-masing pemiliknya sama-sama tersenyum. Keduanya saling membisu, tapi hati mereka saling bicara.

Hinata bergerak maju, meraih bibir sensual pria itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Kecupan itu ringan. Bahkan terlalu ringan untuk sekedar disebut kecupan. Namun tangan Sai bergerak secara naluriah menahan tubuh Hinata agar tetap pada posisinya. Sementara bibirnya membalas kecupan ringan itu dan mengubahnya menjadi ciuman yang dalam.

"Mmh..., Sa-Sai-kun..., hhh...," desah Hinata lirih begitu Sai membebaskan bibir mungilnya dari lumatan panas.

Perlahan Sai mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga rebah walau tangannya menahan tubuh langsing gadis itu pada punggungnya. Dengan posisi di atas angin, Sai kian memperdalam ciuman itu dengan cara menginvasi mulut Hinata menggunakan lidahnya. Sementara itu, tangannya kini beralih menuju ke tubuh bagian depan gadis itu, menarik turun resleting jaketnya yang tebal. Lalu menjajah semua bagian tubuh yang bisa dia sentuh di dalam sana.

"Mmh..., mmm...," desahan Hinata terredam sempurna, tertelan kembali dalam ciuman.

"Mmh..., hhh...," Sai melepaskan bibir Hinata, pun tangannya melepaskan sentuhannya dari tubuh gadis itu.

Hinata terengah-engah. Menormalkan kembali pasokan oksigen ke paru-parunya dengan susah payah. Dia bahkan beberapa kali menelan ludah karena menahan gairah. Pemandangan menakjubkan seperti ini, andai saja di dekat Sai ada peralatan melukisnya, dia pasti akan mengabadikannya di atas kertas.

"Ayahmu memintaku menunggu hingga kau berusia dua puluh tahun," ucap Sai setelah beberapa saat.

"Dua puluh tahun? Desember nanti usiaku dua puluh tahun, Sai-kun," ujar Hinata memberi tahu.

Sai tersenyum. Ada seringai tipis di sudut bibirnya. Jemarinya menepikan rambut Hinata dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke sana.

"Aku tahu. Sementara itu, beliau ingin aku tinggal di mansion Hyuuga," bisik Sai pelan.

"Eh?!" Hinata tersentak mendengarnya. "Ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Agar aku bisa mengajarimu melukis setiap hari, hehe...," jawab Sai ringan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Eh?! Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Hinata lagi, semakin bingung.

"Beliau ingin mengenalku lebih dekat, Hinata," jawab Sai seadanya. "Lagipula, kau bisa berlatih melukis tanpa perlu berkeliaran keluar rumah, kan?" tanya Sai retoris, sambil menyeringai menatap gadis yang masih terbaring di bawah tubuhnya.

"Sa-Sai-kun...!" Hinata terbata-bata, malu.

Melihat kekasihnya tersipu, Sai menyeringai tipis. Dia kembali mengecup bibir mungil Hinata. Pun jemarinya kembali menyelinap ke dalam jaket gadis itu. Menyentuh, membelai, bahkan meremas dengan gemas. Sementara ciumannya kini bergerak turun menuju leher jenjang Hinata.

"Ough! Sai-kun...! Hhh...," pekikan tertahan dan desahan lirih bersinergi bagai simfoni di telinga Sai.

Bibir Sai mejelajah kian ke bawah. Tepat di antara tulang selangka Hinata. Melukis jejak basah sewarna darah di sana. Refleks Hinata menjambak surai hitam pendek kekasihnya. Alih-alih menjauhkannya, jemari kecil nan lentik itu justru menekan kepala Sai dan menuntunnya agar semakin turun.

"Mmh...," Sai melenguh di sela kecupannya. Ambigu antara tersiksa atau tergoda.

Merasakan gerak tubuh Hinata yang kian liar bagai penari ular, Sai memberikan yang Hinata minta. Satu sentuhan lembut di puncak dadanya. Diiringi kecupan ringan, dan dilanjutkan hisapan kencang.

"Ah! Sai-kun...!" kali ini Hinata menjerit. Tangannya menekan kepala Sai lebih kuat hingga wajah tampan pria itu terbenam di dadanya.

"Mmh...," tak bisa bernafas, Sai segera meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menekannya ke atas kepala gadis itu. Terbebas dari kekangan tangan Hinata, Sai justru melembut. Dia mengecup pundak kiri Hinata dengan gerakan pelan. Seakan dia takut memecahkan sebuah porselin antik yang tak ternilai.

"Sai-kun..., hhh...," Hinata mendesah lirih. Tubuhnya melengkung bagai busur direntangkan. Membuat dadanya membusung, tepat di depan wajah Sai. Kemudian turun dengan perlahan seiring dengan nafas yang terhembus keluar.

Pria tampan itu terdiam sejenak. Memanjakan penglihatannya dengan menikmati pemandangan indah yang terlukis pada wajah gadis di bawahnya. Wajah ayu yang merona. Pipi chubby yang memerah saga. Bibir mungil yang sedikit terbuka. Dan kedua alis yang nyaris bertaut di atas hidung mancungnya.

Perlahan Sai melonggarkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Hinata. Kemudian menahan tubuh kekarnya dengan kedua tangan di samping bahu gadis itu. Sejenak menatap mata lavender yang sedang memandanginya penuh hasrat yang tertunda.

"Aku akan memenuhi janjiku kepadamu, Hinata," ujar Sai sambil meraih tangan Hinata. "Mulai sekarang, ini milikmu seorang," bisik Sai sambil menekankan telapak tangan Hinata pada dada kirinya, tepat di atas jantungnya yang berdebar kencang.

Hinata tercengang mendengar ucapan Sai. Air mata haru tumpah ruah tak tertahankan. Kini gadis cantik itu yang menarik tangan Sai dan menyentuhkannya di dada kirinya, mendekapnya erat.

"Ini juga, milikmu seorang, Sai-kun...," bisiknya lirih.

Sai tersenyum. Pun Hinata tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, bukan karena sedih, tapi karena bahagia. Perlahan Sai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah ayu Hinata. Mengecup pipi gadis itu, menghapus jejak basah di sana.

Refleks Hinata menutup kedua mata lavendernya. Kedua tangan kecilnya kembali terulur ke belakang punggung Sai, menarik tubuh jangkung pria itu agar memeluknya erat. Membuat tubuh langsingnya tertindih memang, tapi gadis cantik itu sama sekali tidak merasa berat.

Bahkan hatinya, tak pernah setenang ini sebelumnya.

_**F I N**_

AN:/

Dan akhirnya..., saya putuskan untuk meneruskan SaiHina Series...

_*walau harus menahan perih akibat selalu di-jyuuken Mas Neji karena dia tidak rela adik sepupunya di-pairing-kan dengan tokoh lain, terutama yang lebih ganteng dari dia, apalagi dengan cerita yang lebih romantis daripada NejiHina...kikikikikik..._

Neji: heh..?! Author dudul...! Cari mati loe, yak...? _*byakugan aktif, pasang kuda-kuda hakke shou_

Aku: mboten, kangmas..., ampuuuuunnn...! _*nyungsep ke bawah selimut, berasa liat sadako...wkwkwkwk..._

Neji: HAKKE ROKU JYUU YON SHOU...!

Errrghh...!

Maaf, readers..., abaikan saja obrolan absurd behind the scene tadi.

Oya, untuk yang request extra lemon, maaf ga bisa ngasih lemon di sini. Cuma bisa ngasih lime aja, tapi semoga tetep terasa sensualitasnya...*_heleh! plak!_

Well, leave any review in the box below, will you...?

Thanks for reading, minnaaaaa...!


End file.
